Rester
by kkimjane
Summary: Jongin bukanlah orang yang mau diam dan penurut dalam hal apapun. Ia menyukai keributan dan kekerasan; tapi sejujurnya ia hanya suka melihat orang lain ribut dan memilih menyendiri. Tapi.. semua orang bisa saja mengubah fikirannya. Bagaimana jika ia merasa nyaman jika tidak sendirian? Dengan kata lain, berdua; bersama Kyungsoo untuk menempuh segalanya. Apa bisa?


**Author: Jane**

**.**

**.**

Rester

**.**

**.**

**CAST : KIM JONGIN , DO KYUNGSOO**

**GENRE : Romance, Tragedy**

**RATED : M**

**LENGTH : Oneshoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note: Idk but Im just giving my advice for you guys before read this ff. it's better to listen Piano Instrumental called River Flows In You by Yiruma while reading this. It's okay tho if you don't wanna, but im recommending something good here hehe. Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Jongin bukanlah orang yang mau diam dan penurut dalam hal apapun. Ia menyukai keributan dan kekerasan; tapi sejujurnya ia hanya suka melihat orang lain ribut dan memilih menyendiri. Tapi.. semua orang bisa saja mengubah fikirannya. Bagaimana jika ia merasa nyaman jika tidak sendirian? Dengan kata lain, berdua; bersama Kyungsoo untuk menempuh segalanya. Apa bisa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**stick around, stay and at last…. Let go"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kim Jongin! _Go out! NOW!_"

Sudah ke-dua kalinya dihari ini Jongin diusir dari kelas oleh guru yang berbeda; pertama, saat pelajaran Matematika, dan yang kedua—saat ini—, saat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

Ia tidak melakukan kesalahan yang besar. Ia hanya… tidak membawa buku pelajaran, tidur didalam kelas dan sesekali bernyanyi sambil memukul-mukul mejanya. Untuk saat ini bisa disimpulkan bahwa, Jongin bukan anak yang penurut.

"_Okayyyyy~~!_" Jongin menjawab dengan raut wajah senang dan pergi ke luar kelas.

Belajar bukanlah hobinya. Ya tentu saja, karena hobinya adalah menari dan membolos. Kasus perkelahian yang Jongin buat di sekolah juga tidak sedikit. Belum lagi kasus yang baru-baru ini ia buat; ketahuan membawa rokok dan beberapa majalah dewasa. Dah Oh! Dia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah dan menyesal.

Banyak perempuan yang menyukainya karena wajah tampan dan tubuh proporsional yang ia miliki. Bukan itu saja, sebenarnya Jongin adalah anak yang pintar. Hanya saja ia malas dan bukanlah termasuk anak yang baik disekolah. Jongin pintar dalam pelajaran Fisika, Sejarah, dan Matematika. Tapi ia sangat bodoh dalam pelajaran Bahasa Inggis.

Jongin berjalan santai melewati kelas-kelas lainnya tanpa mempedulikan siswa-siswi yang memandangnya saat ia lewat. Jongin tidak peduli dengan pemikiran orang lain, sungguh!

Padahal ini sudah masuk tahun terakhir, dimana mereka harus mempersiapkan segalanya untuk ujian akhir. Bagi Jongin, ujian bukanlah hal yang sulit—kecuali ujian Bahasa Inggris.

**.**

**.**

**Kelas 3-2**

Jongin melewati kelas itu dengan acuh dan sekilas memandang kedalam kelas itu. Mereka sedang belajar Biologi tentang Anabolisme dan Katabolisme.

Mata Jongin menyusuri wajah-wajah dikelas yang termasuk unggul itu. matanya berhenti kepada seorang lelaki yang juga menempatkan matanya untuk memandang dirinya. Hingga mata bulat lelaki didalam kelas itu bertemu mata sayu Jongin.

Jongin berhenti didepan jendela kelas itu. Hanya untuk menatap lelaki asing yang baru dilihatnya hari ini. Lelaki itu menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya dan kembali memperhatikan guru yang menerangkan pelajaran.

Jongin seperti terkunci saat lelaki didalam kelas itu mengedipkan matanya sekali dan memandang Jongin lagi sekilas. Jongin terkunci oleh paras lelaki itu.

Siapa dia?

Itu yang ada difikiran Jongin. Siapa lelaki bermata besar dan berbibir penuh itu, dan lelaki itu berbeda.. ia tidak takut memandang mata Jongin—dimana semua orang selalu menghindari apapun yang berurusan dengan Jongin.

**.**

**.**

Hingga bel berbunyi dan saatnya jam istirahat. Jongin masih berdiri didepan kelas 3-2 untuk menunggu seseorang. Biarpun dia bukan anak yang baik dan termasuk anak yang bermasalah, tapi Jongin juga memiliki teman dekat.

"Oh Sehun" panggilnya datar saat Sehun baru saja keluar dari kelasnya

"hm? Ah, kau diusir lagi?" Sehun sudah hapal betul kenapa Jongin tadi keluar saat jam pelajaran. Sudah pasti ia bermasalah dengan guru.

"itu tidak penting. Omong-omong itu siapa?" Jongin mengintip lagi dari jendela untuk melihat lelaki itu membaca buku didalam kelas.

Sehun ikut melihatnya dan menatap Jongin lagi. "Do Kyungsoo. Ia asli Korea tapi sering pindah sekolah ke Luar negeri karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Dan kebetulan ayahnya bertugas lagi disini untuk beberapa waktu" jelas Sehun

Jongin masih memandang lelaki asing itu dan mengangguk, "penjelasanmu cukup jelas. Tidak makan bersama Luhan?"

"tentu saja akan. Tapi kau menghambatku. Yasudah aku menemui Luhan dulu" jawabnya sedikit ketus lalu meninggalkan Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo berhenti dan menoleh. Ia melihat seorang lelaki berkulit _tan_ berjalan mendekatinya. Ketika lelaki itu didepannya, ia tidak bertanya 'ada apa?' tapi lebih memilih memandang mata lelaki itu untuk meminta penjelasan.

Jongin benar, lelaki ini tidak takut memandang matanya.

"kau cukup berani" sahut Jongin

"ya?" tanya Kyungsoo tak tertarik dengan perkataan Jongin

Beberapa siswa-siswi yang berjalan menuju gerbang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Jongin dan Kyungsoo terlihat tidak peduli dan pandangan mereka terikat satu sama lain.

"kenapa kau berani menatap mataku? Ah.. terang saja, kau belum tau tentangku"

Jongin sengaja ingin mencari gara-gara dengan Kyungsoo agar ia bisa berbicara dengan lelaki ini. Tidak peduli berbicara tentang hal yang masuk akal ataupun tidak masuk ke nalar-nya sekalipun. Bisa ditebak Jongin mengalami _'love at the first sight'_

"di keningmu tidak ada tertulis larangan untuk menatap matamu. Tentangmu? Kim Jongin, seorang murid pintar berhitung dan memainkan logika, tapi sangat buruk dalam bahasa Inggris. Suka membuat onar dan keributan disekolah; seperti berkelahi dan mengerjai murid lainnya. Hampir semua murid takut padamu karena kau jago berkelahi dan pihak sekolah belum mau mengeluarkanmu karena kau termasuk murid berprestasi walaupun sangat acak-acakan. Apa aku berhasil mendefinisikan tentangmu?" jelas Kyungsoo dengan santai dan tersenyum

"kau—"

"baru sehari aku masuk ke sekolah ini tapi yang lainnya selalu menyebut namamu hingga aku bosan. Saranku, berhentilah membuat masalah" potong Kyungsoo santai.

Kyungsoo bukanlah type orang yang takut akan hal-hal atau orang-orang semacam Jongin. Jika ia bisa menjawabnya, ia akan jawab.

Jongin tersenyum, "kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" tanyanya tanpa ada keraguan

"ck, kau bicara apa?" Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek dan melanjutkan langkahnya

Tapi Jongin, ia bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah. Ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menyetarakan langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"mau berteman?" tanya Jongin sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"aku suka berteman dengan semua orang" jawab Kyungsoo tanpa menghiraukan uluran tangan Jongin dan pergi.

Jongin mengakuinya, ia mengakui bahwa ia menyukai Kyungsoo. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Dimana ia merasa selalu ingin didekat seseorang dan ia ingin melihat senyum orang itu untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ke esokan harinya Jongin memilih membolos setelah melihat dan memastikan Kyungsoo masuk ke gerbang sekolah. Ia hanya ingin melihat wajah Kyungsoo di awal hari ini dan memastikan Kyungsoo sampai disekolah dengan baik.

Alasan lain ia ingin membolos adalah karena di hari itu ada pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dan ia sudah merasa lelah tertawa karena mengingat bagaimana wajah Mr. Andrew saat marah padanya.

Ia bergegas pergi ke tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi. Sebuah tempat yang awalnya ingin dijadikan sebuah Mall tetapi proyek itu gagal karena suatu hal. Hingga saat ini tempat itu hanyalah terdiri bangunan awal yang bertingkat 5 dan terlihat menyeramkan (karena tidak diurus).

Jongin suka sekali duduk dilantai paling atas dan mendengarkan music dengan headset nya. Ia sering juga menari dan menciptakan beberapa gerakan baru disini.

Jongin memutuskan untuk membeli makanan karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.20 KST. Jam sekolahnya telah berakhir dan ia ingin pulang setelah ini. Ia membeli dua potong roti dan dua kotak susu di supermarket diseberang jalan. Setelahnya ia diam menunggu disebelah seng yang memagari tanah untuk dijadikan mall itu.

"ah itu dia!" gumam Jongin semangat

Senyumnya melebar saat melihat Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Kemudian ia menawarkan sepotong roti dan sekotak susu ditangannya.

"tidak, terimakasih" tolak Kyungsoo datar

"kenapa wajahmu tidak seramah kemarin?" tanya Jongin tak jelas karena ia sedang mengunyah

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dan mengambil beberapa buku didalam tasnya.

"kau ingin berteman denganku? Tapi aku hanya berteman dengan orang yang baik dan rajin disekolah" kata Kyungsoo sedikit ketus. "jam ke-3 dikelasmu adalah Biologi, dan dikelasku jam ke-5. Aku tidak tau ini sama atau tidak dengan apa yang dijelaskan dikelasmu, tapi, aku cukup rajin dalam mencatat. Setidaknya 90%-nya ada disini" lanjut Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo, kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" _Out of topic_… Jongin hampir tidak pernah memikirkan tentang cinta. Tapi kali ini ia menurunkan harga dirinya serendah mungkin didepan murid baru yang sama sekali belum akrab dengannya.

"tidak mau?" tanya Kyungsoo lalu segera memasukkan buku itu kedalam tasnya.

"i-iya! Aku akan mencatatnya!" cegah Jongin

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "aku harus pulang" sahut Kyungsoo lalu berjalan melewati Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum dan bertekad akan mendapatkan lelaki itu. Ia tidak suka main-main dan perasaannya juga tidak main-main.

"Kyungsoo! _Do you believe in Love at the first sight?!_" tiba-tiba saja Jongin berteriak seperti itu. Dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo berhenti dari langkahnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk, "_yes, I do_"

Jongin tau Kyungsoo cukup mahir dalam berbahasa Inggris karena Kyungsoo sering sekali pindah sekolah diluar negeri. Maka dari itu ia mencari tau beberapa kalimat dalam bahasa inggris agar ia bisa mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara.

Jongin berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo dan mengambil tangan lelaki itu. Diletakkannya roti dan susu ditelapak tangan Kyungsoo secara perlahan.

"aku tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan baik, aku juga bukan anak yang rajin. Tapi untukmu, aku akan membuktikan bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama bisa merubahku menjadi lebih baik. Mau membantuku?" tanya Jongin semangat

Kyungsoo diam dan menatap Jongin datar. Itu membuat semangat Jongin patah dan sedikit bingung menghadapi Kyungsoo yang susah di tebak.

"ajari aku menari juga, ya?" jawab Kyungsoo pada akhirnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak hari itu, Jongin mencoba untuk rajin belajar dan tidak membolos. Pada saat pelajaran bahasa Inggris, mejanya penuh dengan peralatan belajar. Ada 2 kamus, 1 buku catatan, 1 buku cetak, 1 buku dari Bimbel-nya, dan ponselnya selalu tersedia untuk membuka penerjemah.

Perubahan besar yang sudah berlangsung selama 7 bulan ini. Perubahan yang dengan mudah di buat oleh Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

"Jongin, kau kenapa?"

Kyungsoo tentu tau tingkah Jongin yang sedikit aneh hari ini. Dilihat dari cara Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo makan, cara Jongin menjawab ketus dan pandangan Jongin yang sedikit dingin.

"kau ada hubungan apa dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin _to the point_

"teman. Kenapa?" Kyungsoo tau arah pembicaraan Jongin kemana, dan ia selalu bertingkah biasa saja tanpa wajah bersalah.

"kenapa kemarin kau pulang dengannya? Aku 'kan bisa mengantarmu" sahut Jongin tak suka

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum. Ia selalu menyikapi Jongin dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"kau ada ulangan susulan dan aku tidak mau merepotkanmu terus. Aku dan dia tidak ada apa-apa" jawabnya diselingi tawanya karena Jongin memandangnya dengan sinis saat ini.

Jongin masih kesal. Apalagi mengingat Chanyeol baru putus dengan Baekhyun. Itu berarti menambah peluang untuknya mendekati Kyungsoo.

"mulai hari ini, kau harus pulang dan pergi sekolah bersamaku!" balas Jongin dingin dan terdengar memaksa. Ia tidak mau Kyungsoo jatuh ke tangan orang lain dan ia ingin Kyungsoo selalu didekatnya.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dan meminum susu coklatnya. Ia sebenarnya suka melihat Jongin marah seperti ini karena cemburu. Jongin akan bertingkah ceroboh dan menjawab siapapun dengan ketus. Termasuk dengan guru-guru.

"jangan dekat-dekat dengan lelaki lain. Mereka semua mencoba mendekatimu. Apa kau tidak sadar?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "iya, aku janji tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan mereka lagi. lagipula, hampir semua perempuan disini menyukaimu dan mencoba mendekatimu. Tapi aku tidak secerewet kau" jawab Kyungsoo lalu memanyunkan bibirnya

"karena kau tidak mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu" balas Jongin ketus

"aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Sungguh" Kyungsoo menggenggam jemari Jongin dengan lembut

"kau tidak pernah mengatakan mau menjadi kekasihku"

"ayahku sudah mengenal baik dirimu. Ayah tau aku mencintaimu. Ayah tau bagaimana dekatnya aku dengamu. Dan Ayah menyetujui jika aku denganmu. Tapi— kau harus sukses dulu. Kau harus mendapatkan peringkat 3 besar di _final test_ ini, kau harus masuk universitas terbagus dinegeri ini, dan ketika kau sukses, Ayah dengan senang hati melepaskanku untuk bersamamu" jelas Kyungsoo serius. "intinya, Ayah lebih setuju aku langsung menikah denganmu kelak"

Ayah Kyungsoo tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang hubungan sesama pria atau yang lainnya. Mungkin karena mereka sudah lama tinggal di Negara yang mempunyai budaya barat, jadi ini semua tidak menjadi masalah asalkan mereka saling mencintai.

"bagaimana jika disaat aku berusaha untuk sukses kemudian kau meninggalkanku? Kau akan pergi bersama pria atau wanita lain, misalnya?" tanya Jongin lebih serius

"aku berjanji tidak akan pergi bersama pria atau wanita lain. Aku janji" sahut Kyungsoo berusaha membuat Jongin percaya

"aku ingin membuat semuanya jelas"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kenapa kita kerumahmu? Bukannya kau meminta penjelasan? Ah, kau ingin kubuatkan makanan?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo tidak dijawabnya. Ia malah menarik Kyungsoo untuk ikut kekamarnya. Ia mengunci pintu dan mendorong Kyungsoo keranjang.

Kyungsoo mendorong pundak Jongin untuk mencegahnya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan. Kyungsoo sebenarnya terkejut, karena ini pertama kalinya Jongin memaksanya untuk melakukan ini.

"aku akan menjadi sukses dan menikahimu" seusai mengatakan itu, Jongin langsung menindih dan mencium Kyungsoo dengan sedikit menuntut.

Kyungsoo tidak membalas ciuman Jongin dan ia sedikit memaksa Jongin untuk menjauhkan tubuh Jongin dari badannya.

"aku ingin kau memberikanku penjelasan. Aku butuh kau, Kyungsoo. Aku ingin memilikimu sepenuhnya" Jongin mencengkram bahu Kyungsoo dan memandang Kyungsoo tegas. Ia ingin meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa ia tidak main-main dengan perasaannya terhadap Kyungsoo.

"aku membutuhkanmu. Aku melakukan ini untuk mengikatmu. Aku, aku sangat menginginkanmu" lanjut Jongin tegas dan memandang mata Kyungsoo tajam dan dalam.

"ta-tapi aku takut.." jawab Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah cemas

"aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu" jawab Jongin lebih meyakinkan Kyungsoo. Sementara lelaki dibawahnya hanya memandang mata sayu Jongin.

Tangan Jongin membuka kancing kemeja sekolah Kyungsoo lalu menyusupkan tangannya untuk meraih nipel Kyungsoo. Ia mengusap dada Kyungsoo dan sesekali mencubit nipel kiri Kyungsoo hingga lelaki itu tersentak.

"nghh"

Jongin mengecup dan menggigit leher putih Kyungsoo dengan sedikit gemas dan sesekali ia mengecup singkat pipi Kyungsoo untuk sekedar menghirup aroma wajah lelaki bermata besar itu.

Kyungsoo hanya memandang Jongin dengan pandangan damainya saat Jongin membuka seragamnya dengan perlahan. Mereka saling bertatapan dan Jongin melemparkan sebuah senyum yang menenangkan.

"kau bisa bersabar menungguku, kan?" Jongin tak mau melepaskan pandangannya terhadap mata Kyungsoo. Ia ingin mendapatkan penjelasan. Penjelasan yang pasti dari Kyungsoo.

"aku mencintaimu. selalu." Kyungsoo meraih leher Jongin dan memeluk Jongin untuk mendapatkan dekapan hangatnya.

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo lagi dan mencium keningnya lama sekali. Setelahnya ia melempar seragam Kyungsoo ke lantai dan menjamah badan lelaki itu. Ia menekan nipel Kyungsoo dan mencubitnya dengan gemas.

Ia kembali mencium Kyungsoo dengan lebih menuntut. Suara kecipak dan untaian saliva tercipta jelas dari bibir mereka.

Tangan Jongin beralih ke daerah selangkangan Kyungsoo dan mengusap penisnya yang masih terhalang celana Kyungsoo.

Jongin membuka celana Kyungsoo dan langsung mengeluarkan penis Kyungsoo dari celana dalamnya. Kyungsoo menutup daerah bawahnya dan wajahnya memerah.

"tidak usah malu"

Jongin membuka lebar paha Kyungsoo dan menggenggam penis Kyungsoo. Ia menggerakkan penis Kyungsoo dengan gerakan memompa secara pelan. dan itu membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya karena sensasi yang ia rasakan.

Jongin menggiggit kulit leher Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan kontak tangannya dan benda milik Kyungsoo. Jongin semakin cepat memompa penis Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya dengan kuat.

Kyungsoo menjambak rambut Jongin kuat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memandang Jongin dengan matanya yang telihat sayu.

"ahh.. nghh ahh~"

Tangan Jongin basah karena cairan yang keluar dari penis Kyungsoo lumayan banyak. Ia menunjukkan tangannya kedepan wajah Kyungsoo dan menyuruhnya membersihkan itu. Tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan menelannya" ucap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi sedikit geli

Jongin terkekeh lalu menjilat jari telunjuknya. "rasa cairanmu sama sekali tidak buruk"

Kyungsoo hanya diam saat Jongin menjilat dan membersihkan seluruh jarinya. Jongin sedikit menunjukkan _smirk_-nya lalu meraup bibir Kyungsoo dan mencoba mentransfer cairan itu kemulutnya.

Mau tak mau Kyungsoo mencoba menerima dan menelan cairannya sendiri dari mulut Jongin.

"kita tidak punya _Sex Oil_" ucap Jongin

"_for what?_"

"tch, polos sekali" Jongin terkekeh melihat tatapan _Innocent_ Kyungsoo. Ia memerintahkan Kyungsoo untuk menjilat jarinya sebagai pengganti _Sex Oil_.

Jongin menyelipkan tangannya di bawah kepala Kyungsoo dan membawa lelaki itu kedalam ciumannya yang kali ini cukup liar. Sedangkan tangan kirinya turun kebawah dan menyelip diantara paha Kyungsoo.

"arghhh"

Kyungsoo mendorong dada Jongin dan sedikit menaikkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang Jongin lakukan. Kedua jari Jongin sudah masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"eishh.. perih sekali" ucapnya

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mencium Kyungsoo lagi untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit pada lubangnya. Sesekali ia menggigit daun telinga Kyungsoo dan mengecup leher Kyungsoo. Sedangkan jari-jarinya masih tetap bekerja dibawah sana.

"mphh Jonghh ughhh" Kyungsoo mencengkram bahu Jongin saat ia merasakan lubangnya semakin penuh.

Jongin bangkit dan membuka semua pakaiannya. Ia berdiri disebelah ranjang dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar ia duduk dipinggir ranjang Jongin.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut melihat ukuran penis Jongin yang terbilang cukup besar. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum geli saat melihat tangan Jongin memompa miliknya sendiri. Ia tau apa yang harus ia lakukan saat benda itu tepat didepan mulutnya sekarang.

Kyungsoo meraih penis Jongin dan memasukkan kepala penis itu kedalam mulutnya. Ada sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan saat ia tau Jongin lebih tegang dari yang tadi. ia juga dapat mendengar desahan tertahan Jongin saat ia meremas kuat benda itu.

Jongin memaju-mundurkan pantatnya untuk memudahkan Kyungsoo melakukan pekerjaannya. Jongin tidak menyangka Kyungsoo pandai melakukan ini.

"ughhh Kyungghhh nggh~" cairan Jongin keluar didalam mulut Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan sigap menahan kepala Kyungsoo agar ia tidak mengeluarkan penis Jongin dari mulutnya.

Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo menelan semua cairannya, Jongin sedikit menunduk dan meraih dagu Kyungsoo agar sedikit mendongak. Ia mencium Kyungsoo dengan sangat lembut dan membawa lidah Kyungsoo untuk bermain dengan lidahnya.

Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menungging dan mencari posisi yang menyamankan mereka. Jongin dapat melihat jelas diwajah Kyungsoo bahwa ia sedikit takut dan itu mengundang tawa kecil Jongin.

Kyungsoo mencengkram kepala ranjang saat kepala penis Jongin sudah masuk kedalam lubang miliknya. Ia mengerang dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit itu.

"ERRGHH"

"sebentar sayang" Jongin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan untuk meminimalisir rasa sakit pada lubang Kyungsoo.

Jongin menambah tempo sodokannya saat mendengar Kyungsoo sudah mulai mendesah. Terdengar jelas dari desahan Kyungsoo bahwa ia sudah mulai menikmati perlakuan Jongin.

"F-fasterhh. Jongin-ahhh _faster_ ughh.. ahhhh"

Suara decitan tempat tidur dan gemercik air hujan menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana cara Jongin meminta semua ini menjadi jelas dan bagaimana cara Kyungsoo memberi penjelasan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo! Bisakah kau mengajariku pelajaran matematika yang tadi? aku masih belum mengerti" ucap Chanyeol saat ia berhasil menyetarakan jalannya dengan Kyungsoo

Lelaki berkacamata itu termasuk murid yang rajin dan pintar. Maka dari itu ketika ia tidak mengerti pelajaran, ia akan langsung meminta bantuan kepada teman-temannya yang lain.

"tentu saja" selagi bisa membantu, kita harus membantu orang itu— prinsip yang sampai sekarang masih Kyungsoo pegang dan ia teguhkan.

"jadi, jam berapa aku bisa kerumahmu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

"disekolah saja seusai pulang sekolah. Aku tidak mau membuat Jongin berfikir macam-macam" jawabnya terus terang. Lagi pula semuanya tau bagaimana hubungannya dan Jongin. Mereka memang bukan sepasang kekasih, tapi keduanya saling mencintai.

"hah, aku sudah kembali dengan Baekhyun dan aku tidak mungkin—"

"kau tau? Jongin itu lucu saat cemburu. Tapi ia akan uring-uringan dan aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya berkerut haha. Sampai jumpa nanti, Yeol" Kyungsoo dengan cepat berlalu dan menuju ke kantin karena Jongin pasti sudah menunggunya.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat Jongin sedang duduk dimeja paling sudut walaupun hanya melihat punggungnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Jongin menunggunya sambil membaca buku. Dan senyumannya berubah menjadi tawa saat ia tau itu adalah kamus Bahasa Inggris.

"Hey, Jongin"

Jongin menutup kamus tebalnya dan menarik Kursi yang akan Kyungsoo duduki mendekat.

Baru saja Kyungsoo akan mengambil gelas yang berisi _milkshake_ didepannya, tiba-tiba Jongin langsung mengambil gelas itu dengan cepat.

"ini" ucap Jongin sambil mengarahkan sedotan kemulut Kyungsoo

"eeish aku bisa sendiri" Kyungsoo setengah merengek dan memandang Jongin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Sementara Jongin tidak peduli dan ingin memanja-manjakan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Jongin, Ayah merindukanmu"

Sebuah pernyataan yang benar-benar membuat perasaan Jongin bagus hari ini. Calon mertuanya merindukan dirinya.

Jongin menaikkan alisnya, "benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "hm. Kemarin dia bertanya kenapa kau jarang main kerumah seminggu belakangan. Ku katakana saja kau sibuk Bimbel dan sebagainya. Ayah tertawa dan dia bilang bahwa ia bangga padamu. Kau terlihat sungguh-sungguh untuk menjadi orang yang sukses"

Jongin tersenyum senang dan meraih jemari Kyungsoo.

"tentu saja aku sungguh-sungguh. Jika aku sukses, aku bisa menikahimu dan hidup bahagia denganmu" jawabnya enteng tapi tersirat keyakinan disana.

"mainlah kerumah. Temui Ayah" ajak Kyungsoo

**.**

**.**

**.**

"selamat sore, Paman, Bibi" Jongin membungkuk sedikit untuk memberikan hormat kepada Ayah Kyungsoo.

"wah Jongin.. ayo masuk" ajak Ibu Kyungsoo saat bertemu Jongin di pintu depan.

"Paman dan Bibi rapi sekali. Mau pergi kemana?"

"_we're going to_—" Ayah Kyungsoo berhenti ketika melihat Kyungsoo memberi isyarat 'sebaiknya jangan gunakan Bahasa Inggris'

"ehm, _yeah_ ada pertemuan penting hari ini. Sayang sekali, Jongin. Ah tapi melihatmu datang kesini sudah membuat kami senang" lanjut lelaki yang berumur sekitar 50 tahunan itu.

"ah begitu~ yasudah Paman, Bibi, hati-hati dijalan" balas Jongin sopan

Jongin dan Kyungsoo memilih duduk di sofa didepan TV dan hanya diam memandang lurus. Posisi mereka sangat lucu—duduk selonjoran dan kepala mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain—.

"jika kau tidak ada urusan dengan Chanyeol mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibumu lebih lama" Jongin memutar wajahnya untuk memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang hanya berjarak tak sampai sejengkal dari wajahnya.

"dia butuh bantuan. Dan aku bisa membantunya. Lagi pula ia sudah kembali bersama Baekhyun.. apa salahnya?" jawab Kyungsoo santai

"tidak tau!" balas Jongin cuek lalu memandang lagi kearah Tv.

Kyungsoo mencium pipi Kiri Jongin dengan lembut dan memeluk pinggang lelaki itu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Jongin dan memejamkan matanya disana.

"Jongin, _Don't be_—"

"jangan gunakan Bahasa Inggris" potong Jongin

"kau sudah bisa! Tapi kau malas dan tidak mau untuk mencobanya. Ish!" balas Kyungsoo pura-pura kesal

Bagaimana tidak? Jongin sudah berusaha keras untuk belajar bahasa Inggris dan ia tau Jongin sudah cukup pandai untuk berbicara dengannya menggunakan bahasa itu. Hanya saja Jongin selalu merasa tidak percaya diri karena Kyungsoo sangat lancar.

Jongin ingin tertawa saat bibir Kyungsoo terlihat manyun saat protes barusan.

"_Okay. I love you_"

"hanya itu?"

"_I love you so much_"

"_then_?" Kyungsoo mencoba memancing Jongin dan mengganggunya. Ia ingin Jongin percaya diri dengan kemampuan dan usahanya selama ini.

"_I love you as damn_" Jongin mengecup kilat bibir Kyungsoo lalu memandang lelaki itu sejenak.

"_it's not enough.. you know._"

"_I love you as hell,_ Do Kyungsoo. _Im crazy over you!_" Jongin mendekap Kyungsoo dan memeluknya lebih erat. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo dengan gemas seperti sedang memeluk bantal guling.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "_yeah_"

"hanya '_yeah_'?" tanya Jongin sedikit menggerutu

"_I love you too_…." Lanjutnya dengan bertingkah imut

"lalu?" tanya Jongin lagi

" _Jongin, my heart belongs to you_" sahut Kyungsoo sangat lembut sambil mencoba melepaskan dekapan Jongin. Ia mengubah posisinya hingga duduk dipangkuan Jongin. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo tidak sedang menggoda Jongin. Ia hanya ingin 'lebih bermanja' dengan Jongin. Ia duduk diatas perut Jongin—karena Jongin sedang duduk selonjoran— lalu Kyungsoo berbaring diatas badan Jongin dengan nyaman.

Terkadang, satu orang yang menemani lebih terasa berharga daripada 100 orang yang tinggal, tapi mereka seperti acuh tak acuh. Jongin menyadari semuanya. Ia membutuhkan Kyungsoo bukan sebagai kekasihnya, melainkan sebagai kekuatannya. Ia akan menunggu hari itu. Hari dimana Kyungsoo akan menjadi semuanya untuk dirinya. Ketika Kyungsoo benar-benar menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin masih belum bisa memberikan senyum tulusnya kepada Kyungsoo sejak seminggu yang lalu. Saat ini ia di bandara untuk mengantarkan Kyungsoo yang akan pindah ke Paris bersama orangtuanya.

"Kim Jongin~ selamat karena mendapatkan nilai tertinggi kedua untuk _final test_ dan selamat sudah lulus di Seoul National University. Aku bangga sekali padamu" Kyungsoo menggandeng lengan Jongin dan bersandar dibahunya.

"apa gunanya jika tidak ada kau disini?" jawab Jongin ketus

"hah bodoh sekali! Kita bisa berkomunikasi setiap hari. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu menyusulku ke Paris jika kau belum menjadi orang yang sukses. Aku tidak peduli kau harus berusaha sampai 10 tahunpun, aku akan menunggumu hingga kau datang dan membawa kesuksesanmu. Aku akan menunjukkan kepada Ayah dan Ibuku bahwa pilihanku adalah yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Bisa berjanji?" Kyungsoo sangat berbeda dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo selalu bisa bersikap tenang meskipun berada disituasi yang sangat sulit.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. "aku akan menikahimu langsung saat aku bertemu denganmu kelak. Lihat saja!" jawab Jongin masih dengan wajah yang tidak enak.

"kami akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Hey, tidak mau menciumku?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menarik lengan baju Jongin dan sedikit cemberut.

Angin cukup kuat siang ini dan membiarkannya menerpa rambut Kyungsoo yang terlihat halus. Sekuat apapun Kyungsoo didepan Jongin, tetapi air mata dan hatinya tidak pernah bisa berbohong kepada Jongin.

Setetes air mata Kyungsoo berhasil berlalu dari pelupuk matanya. '_Love is unconditional'_ terasa tidak valid untuk mereka saat ini. Cinta itu terkondisi, cinta itu penuh dengan harapan. Sama hal-nya dengan Jongin yang berharap bisa selalu bersama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo juga jelas sekali sangat membutuhkan Jongin. Tapi ia tak bisa. Ia sudah berjanji dan ini adalah tugasnya sebagai anak tunggal dari orang tuanya. Dan iya yakin, Jongin bisa mencapai semuanya walaupun berada jauh dari dirinya.

"rasanya aku ingin waktu berhenti sampai disini. Hari-hariku akan berat jika tidak ada kau disampingku" Jongin masih bersikap keras dan tidak terima. Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan ia ingin menemani Jongin disini, hanya saja ia harus membantu Ayahnya untuk mengurusi perusahaan di Paris.

"aku akan mengabarimu saat sudah sampai. Ingat, kau boleh menyusulku ketika sudah sukses. Buktikan kepada orang tuaku bahwa pilihanku tidak salah" jemari Kyungsoo mengusap pipi kanan Jongin dan merasakan kulit hangat itu sedikit lama.

"jangan memandang pria lain, jangan memandang wanita lain, jangan tersenyum kepada orang lain, jangan lewatkan jadwal makanmu, jangan tidur terlalu larut, dan juga—" Jongin berhenti dan menurunkan jemari Kyungsoo yang berada dipipi kanannya. Ia mencium punggung tangan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum kecut.

Ia menarik pinggang Kyungsoo dan mencium lelaki itu didepan Ayah dan Ibunya. Ia mencoba memberikan ciuman terlembutnya kepada Kyungsoo.

"—dan juga jangan lupakan aku. Tunggu aku" Jongin tersenyum, Mencoba memberikan senyuman yang tulus dan bisa membuat mereka berdua nyaman.

Mata besar Kyungsoo memandang mata sayu Jongin tanpa berkedip. Bibirnya melengkung tanda ia membalas senyuman Jongin. "_See you soon, My King Jongin_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"aku sudah sampai dan sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangku. Apa kau sudah makan?" baru saja sambungan telfon Kyungsoo tersambung, Jongin dengan tidak sabaran bertanya semuanya. Sudah makan, mandi, beres-beres, dan lainnya.

Ini tidak sama saat mereka berbicara melalui telfon seperti biasanya. Mereka yang biasanya membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting hanya untuk tetap mendengar suara satu sama lain, dan mengatakan rindu hanya untuk menambah perasaan nyaman satu sama lain.

"hm. Ya, tadi aku makan masakan yang kau buatkan untukku. Aku akan merindukannya"

Suara Jongin tidak terdengar bersemangat. Kyungsoo telah menjadi sesuatu yang wajib ada disisinya.

"aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana cara membuat masakan yang rasanya sama persis dengan buatanku. Aku akan menemanimu memasak makanan, aku akan menemanimu menonton film, dan semuanya bisa kita lakukan melalui sambungan telfon. Anggap saja ini mengetes bagaimana kesabaranmu" balas Kyungsoo

Jongin menaikkan kedua alisnya. Ia berbaring ditempat tidurnya dan memandang foto yang terletak diatas meja belajarnya. Foto mereka berdua.

"kesabaranku?" tanya Jongin pada akhirnya

"hm. Apa kau bisa tetap serius untuk—"

Jongin menghela napasnya berat, "aku sangat serius. Aku masuk ke Universitas ini karena kau, aku sukses karena akan membahagiakanmu"

Kyungsoo menangis, tapi ia berusaha agar isakannya tidak terdengar oleh Jongin. "untuk membuatmu bahagia juga, Jongin" ucapnya bergetar.

Jongin terdiam dan sadar bahwa Kyungsoo menangis. ia sudah hapal betul bagaimana Kyungsoo saat menangis ataupun sedih.

"kita berdua akan bahagia" Jongin memilih mengambil jalan tengah untuk membuat Kyungsoo tidak terlalu memikirkan kerja kerasnya.

"_well_… Jongin, aku masuk kuliah minggu depan. Kau 2 minggu lagi, ya? Belajar yang baik. Jangan lupa berdoa sebelum tidur, ucapkan syukur kepada Tuhan atas semuanya"

Satu lagi yang membuat Jongin menganggap Kyungsoo berbeda. Kyungsoo akan mencoba sampai ia berhasil dan ia selalu bilang 'selalu ada jalan yang Tuhan khususkan untuk kita'

"aku selalu berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena memberikan aku seorang malaikat sepertimu" sahut Jongin menyambung perkataan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"oh, ya, Jongin.. mulai bulan depan, aku akan mulai membantu Ayah mengurus perusahaannya. Aku minta maaf jika akan jarang memberikanmu kabar, karena perusahaan ini sangat penting untuk Ayah dan juga masa-masa Kuliah juga pasti akan sangat sibuk" jelas Kyungsoo pelan. ia takut menyinggung hati Jongin.

Jongin menghela napasnya yang terasa berat. "pasti aku akan sangat merindukanmu"

Diseberang sana Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"kau harus tau aku selalu menunggumu disini. Walaupun nanti aku jarang memberikan kabar, kau jangan khawatir! Aku disini baik-baik saja dan akan belajar dengan giat. _I love you, King Jongin_"

Jongin sedikit tersenyum, "_I love you too, Do Queensoo_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo benar. 2 bulan setelah ia pindah, Ia benar-benar jarang memberikan kabar. Bukan hanya jarang, bahkan 2 minggu ini Kyungsoo tidak memberikan kabar sama sekali. Pesan terakhir yang ia berikan Kyungsoo kepada Jongin adalah..

"**menjadi sukses dan melihatmu tersenyum gagah adalah hal yang paling bisa membuatku tenang dan bahagia"**

Jongin tidak berfikir bahwa Kyungsoo akan meninggalkannya bersama lelaki atau wanita lain. Jongin percaya penuh dengan Kyungsoo dan ia tau Kyungsoo sedang sibuk kuliah dan membantu perusahaan Ayahnya.

Setengah tahun berlalu, Jongin dengan mati-matian berusaha belajar dan menjadi anak yang pintar. Ia bahkan berhasil mendapatkan nilai semester tertinggi di jurusannya dan ia adalah seorang asisten Dosen. Ia membayangkan bagaimana bangganya Kyungsoo jika tau ini semua.

Setahun berlalu, Kyungsoo baru beberapa kali memberinya kabar dalam kurun waktu setahun terakhir. Jongin marah dan kesal, tapi Kyungsoo memberikan alasan yang jelas. Kyungsoo benar-benar serius dengan urusannya di Paris dan ia ingin Jongin lebih serius untuk mengejar mimpinya.

**.**

**.**

Setelahnya, 1 tahun 4 bulan berlalu sejak Kyungsoo pindah—

Tidak ada yang berubah. Perasaan Jongin masih sama, usaha nya masih sama, dan tujuannya masih sama. Semuanya demi Kyungsoo.

Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia bisa mencapai targetnya dan ia bisa di andalkan. Disisi lain, ia ingin membuktikan kepada Kyungsoo bagaimana besarnya perasaan yang selalu dibawanya.

"Kim Jongin-Ssi?"

Seorang lelaki mengenakan Jas yang rapi menyapa Jongin yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku dikoridor kampus.

Kedua alis Jongin hampir menyatu karena ia bingung, "ya, Anda siapa?"

Orang itu tersenyum dan memberikan map berisi beberapa kertas.

"saya perwakilan dari perusahaan Hangwoon Group, dengan hormat menawarkan Anda untuk melamar kerja di perusahaan kami. Universitas ini merekomendasikan anda sebagai perwakilan dari jurusan ini, dan setelah kami tinjau beberapa bulan ini, anda sangat masuk dalam _criteria _kami" jelas orang itu dengan sopan

"H-Hangwoon?" tanya Jongin tidak percaya.

Hangwoon adalah salah satu dari 5 perusahaan terbesar dan terkaya di Korea. Pegawai-nya saja gajinya sangat besar dan bekerja di perusahaan seperti Hanwoon adalah impian banyak orang.

"tapi saya hanya mahasiswa semester 3 disini. Sa-saya.. tentu saja saya belum punya banyak pengalaman" jawab Jongin seadanya

Orang didepannya kembali tersenyum, "pengetahuan, cara berfikir dan kerja keras anda yang sangat kami butuhkan. Jadi, anda bisa langsung ke kantor kami besok jam 10 pagi untuk langsung test wawancara"

Jongin tersenyum senang, "terimakasih! Sungguh terimakasih! Saya akan datang besok! sekali lagi terimakasih!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin membuktikan bahwa usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Ia berhasil membuktikan bahwa pelajaran yang paling ia benci dulunya, kini mengantarkannya menjadi karyawan di sebuah perusahan besar.

"Kyungsoo.. kau harus tau bagaimana kerennya aku hari ini!" gumamnya sambil melihat wallpaper di ponselnya. Dimana foto mereka berdua dengan tanda 'peace' dari keduanya terpampang jelas disana.

"mereka bilang aku bisa menjadi direktur jika kerjaku bagus. Hah Kyungsoo! Tidak kah kau lihat aku benar-benar akan menyusulmu ke sana?" ia sedikit berteriak dan ia bisa bayangkan wajah gembira Kyungsoo ketika bertemu dengannya kelak.

Ia mengetik sesuatu pada ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan itu kepada Kyungsoo.

"**aku akan menyusulmu beberapa bulan lagi. hari ini sangat hebat!"**

Jongin ingin sekali memeluk Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang mengubah hidupnya sampai seperti ini. Baginya, Kyungsoo adalah sumber inspirasi, pusat dari segala motivasinya untuk maju.

Ini awal baru baginya, ia akan menjadi orang yang sukses dan hidup bahagia bersama Kyungsoo. Itu adalah harapan dan keinginan yang indah, bukan?

"Jongin! Jongin!"

Jongin menoleh kebelakang dan dilihatnya Sehun berlari kecil menghampirinya. Sehun terlihat sangat rapi dan keren seperti biasa.

"wow, Dokter Oh~" canda Jongin

"kau sibuk sekali sekarang. Sampai-sampai kita jarang sekali bertemu" ujar Sehun lalu memukul lengan Jongin pelan

"yeah~ kau tau 'kan aku harus secepatnya menyusul Kyungsoo" jawab Jongin dengan senyuman kecilnya. Ia tidak benar-benar tersenyum, sebenarnya ia sedang gundah. Ia menginginkan keberadaan Kyungsoo didekatnya.

"benar. Omong-omong, ayo ikut makan denganku dan Luhan. Kau tidak ada acara kan?" tanya Sehun

Jongin diam sejenak kemudian mengangguk. "ya, ayo"

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Sehun diparkiran. Kebetulan sekali Sehun sedang ada urusan disini dan ia bertemu sahabat karibnya saat di SMA.

"kau awet sekali dengan Luhan, ya?" ucap Jongin

"apa bedanya denganmu? Kau benar-benar berubah total. Kyungsoo benar-benar membuatmu menjadi sangat hebat—maksudku, perubahanmu" jawab Sehun lalu tertawa.

Jongin hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengusap tengkuknya pelan. Jongin merindukan orang itu. Dan Jongin berjanji akan segera menyusul Kyungsoo.

"_it's because… nobody's ever looked at me the way he just did_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya dalam waktu 4 bulan bekerja di perusahaan itu, Jongin berhasil naik jabatan menjadi Wakil Direktur disana. kerja keras Jongin selama ini tidak sia-sia. Ia berhasil sekarang.

Kini ia sudah mempunyai apartment sendiri, ia sudah mempunyai mobil yang ia beli sendiri, bahkan ia juga lebih dulu membelikan sebuah mobil pribadi untuk orangtuanya. Dan apapun yang ia miliki saat ini, itu semua adalah hal yang akan dinikmatinya bersama Kyungsoo.

"sampai bertemu, Kyungsoo"

Jongin menarik Koper hitam yang akan menemaninya sampai di Paris. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengenakan Jas hitam yang rapi untuk bertemu Kyungsoo. Ia akan memamerkan semuanya, dan ia akan bersikap seolah-olah anggota dewan.

Ia mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak menjawabnya dan ini sudah hampir 7 bulan Kyungsoo tidak memberikan kabar sama sekali.

Ia meminta beberapa bawahannya untuk mencari tau alamat keluarga Kyungsoo di Paris. Dan mereka sudah harus mendapatkannya ketika Jongin sudah sampai disana.

Hanwoon mempunyai beberapa ahli mata-mata atau Spy yang sangat handal. Jongin menerima pesan yang isinya adalah alamat rumah Kyungsoo di Paris. Letaknya di Daerah perumahan Elite dan terkenal dengan rumah bangsawan. Tidak heran, Jongin sudah sangat hapal bahwa Kyungsoo pasti tinggal ditempat yang nyaman seperti itu.

Ia merapikan kacamata Hitamnya dan masuk kedalam taxi. Ia memberikan alamat itu kepada supir taxi yang akan mengantarkannya.

Sepanjang jalan Jongin membayangkan bagaimana cara Kyungsoo menyambutnya, bagaimana cara Kyungsoo memeluk dan menciumnya sebagai ucapan selamat datang, bagaimana mereka akan…. Mereka akan mempersiapkan pernikahan, dan Jongin merindukan pertengkaran kecil dengan Kyungsoo.

7 bulan terakhir, Jongin selalu mengirim pesan untuk Kyungsoo. Ia mengabari apa saja yang telah ia lakukan ataupun yang akan ia lakukan. Kadang Jongin mengirim pesan untuk sekedar mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai atau merindukan Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak tau sesibuk apa Kyungsoo hingga tidak pernah membalas pesannya.

Supir taxi itu berhenti dan memandang Jongin, ia bertanya rumahnya nomor berapa karena memang tidak tertulis disana. baru saja Jongin berniat memeriksa ponselnya, tiba-tiba ia melihat dua orang tua yang masuk kedalam mobil. Ia tau betul itu adalah Ayah dan Ibu Kyungsoo.

Mereka berlari untuk masuk ke dalam mobil karena memang sedang hujan lebat. Jongin meminta supir taxi itu agar mengikuti mobil orang tua Kyungsoo.

"mereka masih sama" Jongin tersenyum melihat kedua orang tua Kyungsoo masih terlihat sama seperti 2 tahun belakangan.

Mobil itu berhenti. Ibu dan Ayah Kyungsoo keluar dari mobilnya dengan payung dimasing-masing tangan mereka.

"kenapa aku mengikuti mereka jika mereka pergi kesini?" gumam Jongin bingung

Setelahnya ia menggeleng, ia fikir tidak apa-apa jika ia mengikuti Paman dan Bibi itu sampai disini. Ia bisa menyapa mereka dan pulang kerumah Kyungsoo bersama-sama.

Ia berlari kecil untuk menerobos hujan dan masuk kesana. Sebuah tempat pemakaman yang terbilang indah.

Jongin berhenti dibelakang Ayah dan Ibu Kyungsoo yang duduk didepan sebuah makam.

"Paman, Bibi" panggil Jongin senang. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan Jas mahalnya harus basah. Ia… ia hanya terlalu senang bertemu dengan calon mertuanya.

Senyuman Jongin luntur saat Ayah dan Ibu Kyungsoo berbalik menatapnya. Saat manik mata Jongin melihat nama yang tertera di batu nisan berbentuk salib itu.

**Do Kyungsoo**

**13-03-2014**

Kenapa.. ada nama Kyungsoo di sana?

Kenapa ada nama Kyungsoo?

Kenapa harus ada nama Kyungsoo?

Kenapa nama Kyungsoo?

Mengapa harus Kyungsoo?!

Jongin lemah. Ia lelaki, tetapi ia menangis. Dengan keras.

Hatinya hancur.

Semuanya hancur.

Ia telah kehilangan setengah dari dirinya— atau mungkin, semua dari dirinya.

Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia tidak menginginkan ini semua. Segala usahanya bukan ditujukan untuk ini.

Orang itu pergi tanpa memberitahunya. Tanpa alasan yang jelas. Inikah balasan dari semua janji-janjinya? Kesedihannya seolah tak berarti jika ini memang tidak bisa diubah.

"k-kau pergi? Meninggalkanku? M-maksudku… kau t-tidak menungguku?"

"**why is my way to you like the way to hell?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo meninggal 4 bulan yang lalu. Karena ia terkena penyakit lupus sejak 3 tahun terakhir. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan membantu orang lain, menjadi anak yang pintar dan membanggakan orang tuanya. Ia tidak pernah menangis dan mempermasalahkan penyakit ini. Ia hanya berpegang kepada satu kunci, **Jangan sampai jatuh cinta**"

Jongin semakin menangis mendengar penjelasan Ayah Kyungsoo. Ia tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk mengganti bajunya yang basah. Ia tidak peduli jika harus masuk angin atau apapun itu.

"tapi ia lalai. Ia ternyata jatuh cinta padamu. Ia terpesona kepada seorang murid berandal pada pandangan pertama. Sesampainya dirumah, ia bercerita tentang murid itu terus-menerus. Kemudian ia mengatakan apapun yang terjadi, ia akan membuat murid itu menjadi sukses dan hidup bahagia karena kesuksesannya. Ia mencintai murid itu dengan tulus. Ia tidak pernah menangis sejak hari ia divonis penyakit ini. Ia bilang ia adalah orang yang kuat"

Ayah Kyungsoo masih menjelaskan semuanya kepada Jongin yang menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isakannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"ternyata ia salah. Ia bukan anak yang kuat. Ia menangis setiap hari ketika mengingat akan berpisah denganmu. Kondisinya semakin memburuk saat pengumuman nilai _Final test_, dan ia meminta agar secepatnya pindah kesini. Agar kau tidak mengetahui bagaimana buruknya keadaannya"

Ayah Kyungsoo mulai menangis, menyusul Istrinya yang sudah menangis lebih dulu. Sangat berat bagi mereka karena kehilangan anak mereka satu-satunya. Kehilangan sebuah permata yang selama ini menjadi kebanggaan mereka.

"ia hanya ingin melihatmu sukses, Jongin. Ia ingin melihat senyuman gagahmu. Ia tidak ingin kau di injak-injak karena kau adalah anak yang nakal. Dan ia ingin kau membuktikan kepada dunia bahwa kau… adalah Kim Jongin, seorang pemuda sukses dan berwibawa"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_ia meninggalkan semua ini untukmu. Surat dan sebuah buku yang semuanya berisi tentangmu. Ia tidak pernah membalas pesanmu secara langsung karena ia membalas itu semua dibuku ini"_

Jongin membuka buku bewarna biru muda itu dan membaca halaman awalnya.

"**Kyungsoo! Apa kau sudah makan? Sedang apa kau? Aku merindukan masakanmu! Ayo pulang!"**

**Aku sudah makan, dan sekarang aku sedang minum obat. Hari ini ada pengobatan lagi dirumah sakit. omong-omong aku sudah jarang memasak karena aku sedikit lebih lemah saat ini. Aku… aku ingin pulang, Untuk memelukmu. Apa bisa?**

Itu adalah pesan yang Jongin kirim saat ia kelaparan saat hujan disore hari. Dan Kyungsoo tidak membalasnya. Kyungsoo tidak mau membalasnya, ia tidak ingin membuat Jongin semakin sering memikirkannya.

"**Kyungsoo~ hari ini aku ada ujian jam 9. Masih ada satu jam untuk membaca buku. Kau juga jangan lupa belajar!"**

**Jongin~ Fighting! Kau sekarang rajin sekali. Aku iri melihatmu. Hm, aku hanya bisa duduk dan berbaring ditempat tidur. Aku akan mencoba membaca satu atau dua buku nanti.**

Jongin menutup buku itu perlahan. Air matanya seakan tidak berhenti membaca tulisan tangan Kyungsoo yang sedikit jelek. Jongin sangat hapal dengan tulisan Kyungsoo yang bagus dan rapi. Tapi untuknya, Kyungsoo menulis sebanyak itu.

Ia mengambil buku yang bewarna putih. Di Cover-nya bertuliskan **"To: My King"**

"_di buku ini, Kyungsoo mencoba mengatakan semuanya"_

"**it hurts when you have someone in your heart, but you can't have him in your arms"**

Kau berada di hatiku, tapi kau tidak berada didekapanku. Jujur saja Jongin, ini sangat sakit. rasanya aku ingin memelukmu dengan erat saat ini.

"**sometimes you have to accept that people's part in your story is Over"**

Mungkin bagianku akan berakhir sebentar lagi. aku senang dan bangga Jongin! Kau tau, aku berhasil mengubah seorang anak brandalan menjadi anak yang rajin dan berprestasi. Bagianku dalam hidupmu cukup berpengaruh, bukan?

Jongin terisak. Kyungsoo adalah segalanya untuknya. Bukan hanya berpengaruh! Kyungsoo itu bagaikan pengendali dirinya. Hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa mengendalikan segala sesuatu tentang dirinya. Hanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin kembali membuka halaman berikutnya..

"**People say never give up, but sometimes giving up is the best option"**

….aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa untuk menjelaskan ini. Tapi, kali ini aku memilih menyerah.

"**just because I left you, doesn't mean I wanted to"**

Bukannya aku ingin, tapi aku harus.

Jongin mengambil sebuah pena dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. buku itu basah karena air mata Jongin yang jatuh terus-menerus. "**Just because I let you go, doesn't mean I wanted to"**…

"Kyungsoo… aku ingin menghalangi waktu. Aku ingin waktu berhenti saat kau masih disini. Kyungsoo.." Jongin terisak dengan keras. Bahkan Kyungsoo pergi tanpa ada ia disisinya. Tidakkah itu sangat berat untuk Kyungsoo? Menghembuskan nafas terakhir tanpa ada orang yang ia cintai.

Jongin bagaikan terkubur dalam emosi dan kesedihannya. Ia merasa sangat terpuruk. Ia teringat tentang Semua kenangannya bersama Kyungsoo.

Saat jarinya bergerak meraih jari Kyungsoo yang lebih kecil daripada jari tangannya..

Saat Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa hatinya sudah terikat dengan hati Jongin

Saat Jongin marah dan Kyungsoo dengan sabar selalu menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya dan menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan cara baik-baik.

Jongin merindukan itu semua. Selama ini ia mengira penantian adalah hal yang indah. Karena ia fikir… di ujung penantian ini akan ada penjelasan yang lebih jelas daripada sebelumnya.

"**never be afraid to let go, because you never know what greater things will replace what you've lost"**

Percaya pada rencana Tuhan. Jongin, percaya pada-Nya!

"**let's act to the way we started, as strangers"**

Kau orang asing bagiku, aku orang asing bagimu. Kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain, dan tidak ada rasa sakit. tapi… ternyata aku tidak sanggup melakukannya. Kau bukan orang asing untukku.

Suara isakan Jongin terdengar sangat jelas. Ia menangis dikamar Kyungsoo. Kamar yang penuh dengan foto mereka berdua, dan penuh dengan barang-barang kembar milik mereka.

Jongin mengambil ponsel Kyungsoo. Ia membuka kode ponsel Kyungsoo dengan tanggal lahir mereka yang digabungkan—1214. ia membuka _inbox,_ semuanya penuh dengan pesan dari Jongin. Sudah ada ratusan pesan baru yang belum dibaca sejak 4 bulan yang lalu, tepatnya saat Kyungsoo meninggal. Ia baru sadar betapa cerewet dan posesifnya ia kepada Kyungsoo.

Jongin beranjak menuju lemari Kyungsoo. Ayah Kyungsoo hanya bilang, Kyungsoo juga meninggalkan sebuah foto dengan figura yang besar yang ia simpan di lemari. Kyungsoo tidak memajangnya karena—

"hiks– hiks.."

—Kyungsoo tidak mau memajang foto itu karena itu fotonya sebulan sebelum ia meninggal. Kondisinya menyedihkan dengan banyak selang ditubuhnya. Difoto itu terlihat Kyungsoo mencoba membuka matanya (walau yang terlihat jelas disana mata Kyungsoo tidak terbuka sempurna), dan diatas badannya ada sebuah kue tart.

"_birthday boys! 12 is mine, 14 is yours. Happy birthday to us, Im always wishing that you can be happy forever. God Bless you, My King"_— tulisan yang ada dikertas yang terselip di foto itu. Kyungsoo selalu ingat untuk merayakan ulang tahun mereka. Bukankah Kyungsoo yang terbaik?

Jongin membaca sebuah kertas yang tertempel di dinding. Bertuliskan "I DO!". Dibawahnya ada tulisan tangan Kyungsoo yang berbunyi, **"aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Aku sungguh-sungguh! Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"**

Jongin meremas kemejanya. Itu adalah perkataan Jongin saat pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo. Pada saat itu Kyungsoo menolaknya. Dan Jongin sadar sekarang, Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan bahwa ia mau menjadi kekasih Jongin sejak dulu.

Kyungsoo tidak menolaknya, Kyungsoo hanya berbohong padanya.

Jongin meraih surat yang beramplop warna putih

"_**hello, King**_**! Ketika kau membaca surat ini, aku tau kau sudah menjadi orang yang sangat sukses. Wow, berarti kau sudah menyusulku ke Paris dan berpakaian sangat rapi. Aku yakin kau sangat gagah, Jongin. Maaf karena tidak jujur padamu, terkadang jujur itu lebih sakit. aku kuat, untukmu aku akan selalu kuat. Jongin… sungguh, aku senang sekali melihatmu sukses. Semua biasan harapan yang kita buat biar saja menjadi bait memory didalam hati kita. Aku merasakan semuanya, bimbang seolah menghempas harapan kita. Terimakasih karena kau menepati janjimu untuk sukses dan bekerja keras. Aku telah merasakan bagaimana indahnya penantian karenamu, aku hanya mengerti… jika hal yang kita lakukan ditujukan untuk orang yang kita cintai, itu tidak akan terasa berat. Tapi, ketika aku sadar bahwa aku akan menghilang selamanya dari hidupmu, aku merasa seperti tenggelam. **_**King**_**, hati ini akan selalu menjadi milikmu."**

_**I love you**_

_**I love you**_

_**I love you**_

_**I love you**_

_**I love you**_

_**I love you**_

_**I love you**_

_**I love you as hell,**_** King Jongin.**

"Kau— argh! kau selalu berhasil membuat hari-hariku terang dan sekarang… Kyungsoo, kau berhasil membuatku tak sanggup berdiri. _My breath is missing you. I've lost everything… I've lost my way, I've lost you. And I Love You too, Do Queensoo."_

Kabut malam seakan mendukung bagaimana gelapnya perasaan Jongin sekarang. Apapun yang ia lakukan selalu mengingatkannya kepada Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar kehilangan dirinya. Ia kehilangan tokoh penting dalam perjalanan hidupnya. Biasan harapan yang menjadi memory dalam hati Jongin dan Kyungsoo seolah mengetuk dirinya untuk mencoba bangkit—walaupun dengan mudah terjatuh lagi. memory itu akan tetap utuh, memory itu juga akan tetap abadi. Karena semuanya tersimpan didalam hati—tempat dimana perasaan yang akan memimpin dan menguatkan kita.

Jongin menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan memandang kearah pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Ia teringat bagaimana ia menarik Kyungsoo dengan tegas untuk meminta penjelasan 2 tahun yang lalu. _Sex_ pertama mereka. Mengingat bagaimana Kyungoo merasa takut saat Jongin menyentuhnya, tapi kemudian seks menjadi kegiatan yang tidak asing untuk mereka lakukan.

Selama mereka bersama, mereka tidak punya hubungan lebih dari teman baik. Tapi keduanya memiliki perasaan yang sama. Mereka saling mencintai dan mencoba saling melengkapi. Kyungsoo percaya sepenuhnya terhadap Jongin. Mereka melakukan seks berdasarkan cinta dan… ya, hanya cinta yang mendasari hubungan mereka.

Rasa seperti ini menyesakkan dada Jongin. Tapi disaat itu juga ia teringat pesan terakhir Kyungsoo

"**ketika aku takut, kau dan Tuhan selalu disini untukku. Dan kau tau, aku dan Tuhan selalu disini untukmu. Jadi, Bisakah tetap tersenyum dan berusaha mempertahankan kesuksesanmu? Mau berjanji?"**

Jongin tersenyum tipis. Ia mengambil sebuah figura foto yang memperlihatkan foto mereka berdua sambil tertawa. "aku tau kau selalu menemaniku. Kau sudah terikat padaku, Kyungsoo. Aku tau kau tidak akan pergi. Tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanku" gumamnya

"dan aku berjanji. Untukmu, aku berjanji"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E N D**

**Hii! How was it? I had no idea about this ff (actually), but I supposed to do my best for this fanfiction hehehe. Hope you guys like it because im still learning how to make a good ff like others' so yeah, it will be good if you appreciate my ff by giving at least a review. So.. see you next time!^^**


End file.
